Haruku Hitachiin
by Haruka Oujo
Summary: what would happen if instead of twins their were triplets and the youngest was a girl? what adventures await her and her brothers Hikaru and Kaoru? rated T for romantic scenes ,not really, and maybe some curse words
1. Prologue and ch 1 Meet Tamaki Souh

**Haruku Hitachiin**

Prologue

"Congrats you have **triplets**!" A doctor exclaimed to an obviously happy new mother.

"Lets see names could be…I know the oldest is Hikaru, then Kaoru, and Haruku is the youngest and my baby girl." The baby girl smiled as if to say she liked her name, and she reached out for her mother, signaling that she wanted a hug.

Chapter 1 Meet Tamaki Souh

--

Haruku's POV

"Ha, ha that was the best prank we've pulled yet, ha!" I laughed my head off at the most hilarious thing, our recent prank. Course while I was laughing I didn't notice the familiar smirk on my eldest brother Hikaru's face; it meant trouble, for me. So as I was trying to regain my composure, he snuck up in **front** of me. I groaned I knew what was coming next, my daily tease from Hikaru he does it at the same time everyday.

"Anything for you little sister," my brother cooed in my ear trying to get me to blush like he tried everyday, I guess it sorta became a tradition or something. "Anything to see you happy," what he said was kinda true though because we're so close that if we weren't related we'd be married by now, and we're fourteen. He cupped my chin and it came to be that our lips were centimeters apart. One time I asked him why he always did this and his reply was "because, do you plan on staying ten forever?" I still don't really get what he was saying but I know I'll figure it out someday. Kaoru began to chuckle because he knew his brothers attempts were useless he can't **charm **his own sister for Pete's sake!

"Are you _ever_ going to give up Hikaru?" I questioned knowing the answer was-

"no." he replied bluntly but still in his 'voice'.

"Hey who's that?" I questioned looking toward a blonde he looked half (French\Japanese) and he looked shocked by the spectacle before him. Hikaru let go of me; he loves to hug me so he includes that with his daily teasing. H e walked up to me in such a polite fashion and he was set on talking to me and not my brothers.

"Hello princess, it seems I don't know where I am for I have gotten lost in your mesmerizing golden eyes."

"Hikaru, Kaoru do either of you know who let a flirty idiot into this school?" I stated as blunt as I could and apparently I got through to him; he went to his corner.

"Eh forget about that guy," Hikaru started while bringing me back into his arms and cupping my chin, "just stay focused on me." He winked a couple of times signaling we were going to creep this guy out so much he wouldn't dare come near. So I willingly put my arms around his neck so it looked like we really were gonna kiss but he wouldn't leave, so Hikaru, only Hikaru, decided to take it a step further, he leaned in and he actually **_kissed me_**. That wasn't the weird part about it either he **_blushed_**! Thankfully the blondie left but he left a note, which Kaoru read aloud.

"Dear Princess,

I wish I could've gotten your name but either way I'll tell you mine and I hope to see you again.

--Your Prince,

Tamaki Souh." While he was reading my confused eyes were rested on Hikaru apologetic ones, we had already pulled away, for, it had become an awkward situation.

--

**_Hi peoples its me Haruka before you go on I would like to say this may turn into an OcxOC story ok or a OcxHunny story since hes my fourth favorite character 1.Hikaru 2.Kaoru 3.Haruhi 4.Hunny 5.Tamaki 6.Ranka 7.Kyouya (he's the shadow king!) anyways I hope you liked it, this is my second story so I hope its ok! Kekekekekekekeke (refer to episode 5 of ouran) sorry its sorta short but It will be longer next time...I think..._**


	2. Haruku's Best and Only Friend

**_Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC I only own Haruku in fact Akiyo is my friends character I decided to use_**

**Haruku Hitachiin**

Chapter 2 Haruku's Best and Only Friend

_Haruku's POV_

After what just happened I decided to go to my only friend, Akiyo(ah-he-yo). Akiyo is a sweet loveable girl, but she loves trouble, though my brothers aren't friends with her for some reason...oh well. "Akiyo I need to talk to someone!" I said squeaking out each word and syllable.

"What do you need Ku-chan?" A girl about thirteen with black hair asked sincerely, even using my nickname 'Ku-chan'.

"Something _creepy_just happened with me and Hikaru!"

"What? Did he ask you to marry him?" My friend teased jokingly, because she knew of my 'if Hikaru and I weren't related' theory.

"No, but he-he ki-kissed me!"

"So?"

"He kissed me on the **_lips _**Akiyo the **_lips_** not just the cheek!"

"Holy ramen! Your brother is a-"

"No he isn't Akiyo and you know I hate it when you make fun of them!"

"Sorry...just trying to lighten the mood, anyway why are you freaking out about it?"

"I'm freaking out because after he was **_blushing_**Hikaru doesn't blush and after his eyes, he actually looked sorry!"

"The great Hitachiin Hikaru **_blushed_**?! Well maybe hes not related to you but you just don't know it and he does!"

"No thats impossible I look exactly like him, so that can't be it...anyways why don't we talk about something else."

"Ok anything new?"

"Yea! I got a new _pink _phone!"

"A pink phone? First your room is _pink_, then your webkinz are _pink_, and now _your **hair** is **pink**_!" (actual quote by my friend)

"What the heck Akiyo?! Anyways anything up with you?"

"Well I saw this cute guy today! He said his name was _Tamaki Souh_, he acted like he was some kind of prince!"

"I saw him to and he acted more like an-"

"ancient lord!" All three of us said at the same time unknowingly.

"Yea I guess your right Haruku."

"I'm always right Akiyo!"

"Well no modesty there ne Haruku!"

"So do you like this Tamaki guy that we've both met?"

"A little, hes very polite, and I hear hes sensitive to, a lot more sensitive than you though."

"What do you mean? I'm not sensitive, just because when I want cake and Kaoru won't give me any I cry so I can get Hikaru to get it!"

"Whatever you say Ku-chan, whatever you say!" We started to laugh, this is usually how it turned out when I visit Aki-chan. Without her I don't know what I would do!

"So does that mean you'll help me take over the world?" I asked sarcastically, ruling the world was one of my many impractical funny dreams.

"No I won't help you take over the world Ku-chan!"

--

That was one of the last times I ever saw Akiyo, the last time was the two weeks before high school, which started an utter disastor for my brothers and me.


	3. Haruku and Hikaru's First Fight

1**Haruku Hitachiin**

_Haruku and Hikaru's First Fight and High School Never Starts For Some_

'I'm worried about Haruku and Hikaru, they've been so distant from each other lately. I wonder what happened, they barely talk to each other.' Kaoru thought to himself, because it seemed for a few weeks now Hikaru and Haruku have been fighting nonstop about who knows what!

"Kao-chan what's wrong with Hika-chan and Ka-chan?" Hunny-senpai, the cute adorable senior asked, for one of those fights happened to occur in the club room before it opened.

"I don't know Hunny-senpai, I wish I did though."

"God dammit would you just tell me what's bothering you!"

"Who said I need to tell you!?"

"I did, I'm your older brother I'm _supposed _to help you _wether you like it or not_!"

"Well I don't like it!" Haruku stormed out of the room in a huff.

"I gonna try to help her" Kaoru announced worried about his sister. He found her in a corner of a random wall. "Haruku?"

"What do you want Kaoru?"

"Haruku if something's troubling you then you should tell us, we get worried when you don't tell us things, especially Hikaru."

"I know but I don't want you to worry because I know if I tell you you'll worry."

"Haruku, that's our job as older siblings, to watch out for our younger siblings. So we are going to worry, but we do it to keep you safe, ok?"

"Uh...ok I should probably go apologize to Hikaru now huh?"

"Yeah, but if you want to tell him something I'll get him to come here."

"Ok, thanks Kaoru, you're a good big brother, and so is Hikaru." Kaoru smiled, then he left to get Hikaru, so that he could get his own explanation of why Haruku has been acting weird.

"Oy, Hikaru!"

"Yea?"

"Haruku wants to see you, she's at the end of the hall."

"Alright, be back in a few minutes." So he went to Haruku for his explanation and apology.

"Hikaru, I'm really sorry, its just I didn't want you to worry about me any more since we're in high school and all."

"I understand, but if something's bothering you, you should tell us, and we'll try to help."

"Well I've really just been really sad lately because...Akiyo, my best friend...died in a car crash a week before school started." Haruku stuttered the words a bit because it was so painful to know that your best friend is gone, and you can never see them again. Haruku actually started to cry.

"Shh...its ok Haruku, its ok. How about you, Kaoru, and me go visit her tomorrow. Ne? Is that ok?"

"O...ok Hikaru," she sniffled out trying to get a hold of herself.

"Ok, now why don't we go back ok?"

"Ok."


	4. Graveyard Day

Haruku Hitachiin

Guess what? The voting is in! The winner is Hikaru Hitachiin! So I guess this will be a HarukuxHikaru fanfic. Well enjoy the chapter

Graveyard Day

I woke in a surprisingly good mood, despite the fact that I was going to visit a graveyard today. I got up out of bed, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and then it came time to wake up my incredibly lazy brothers. Opening their door and I said (more like yelled), "Get up you lazy butts!" Once they were ready, we had breakfast and left. Once we got to the graveyard, I felt a strange chill go down my spine.

"Haruku, are you ok?" Kaoru asked me, concern laced in his words.

"I think so….but I'm getting a really bad feeling from this place," I told him softly.

"It's a graveyard; everybody gets a bad feeling from here." Hikaru said nonchalantly, I looked at him with a face saying 'well no friggin duh'. We started walking over to Akiyo's grave, when Hikaru suddenly yelled from behind me, "Ahhh, it's a ghost!" I shot up and hid behind them. Kaoru rolled his eyes while Hikaru chuckled in amusement.

"Hikaru, you are SO getting it for that!" I growled and started chasing him around the cemetery. He was laughing while he was running….for a few minutes. While he was running, he tripped over a root sticking up from the ground. I used this as my chance to scare the heck outta him.

"…That….wasn't there before…" I said trying to sound freaked out. He flinched, I had to stifle my laughter so I wouldn't be given away. Kaoru rolled his eyes, a second time, at our childish behavior. I couldn't hold it in, I burst out laughing, only to be silenced by a howl. "Wha-what's going on, it's n-not night y-yet…" I mumbled, sounding genuinely freaked out. We all ran towards Akiyo's grave, hoping for salvation, we got it. "….If we don't have to…"

"we're never coming here again." We all said in-synch, and, included in the deluxe package was, with the same tone.

Haruka: Yay! It took long enough but, yay! I finally got up a new chapter, and I'll be updating A Very Mixed Up Story soon since that one seems to be popular. K?

Kyouya: You have taken to long, I'm increasing your debt five fold.

Haruka: WHAT?? I don't have a debt!

Kyouya: You do now

Haruka: But I won't be in the story 'til next chapter! shuts mouth I mean never….heh….heh…

Haruku: Great you gave part of it away

Hikaru: Real smart….

Haruka: Just…just be quiet!

_(Thank you to my beta Kura, you and Hana are awesome!)_


	5. Author's Note

A/N

I would like to apologize a lot. Especially to those of you who really enjoy my stories and Kura and Hana because I told them I would update. My laptop has the stories on it but I can't charge it. My dad is currently looking for the warranty so we can get it fixed but at the moment I'm, very sadly, at a stand still. I know what you're thinking too; just rewrite it on the computer you're on. I would like to but _apparently_ I'm very good at breaking computers so my parents don't like me being on my mom's computer. I promise as soon as I can update the stories I will. Now, this next part is important, since some users have only story alerts and not author alerts I'm going to post this author's not in all of my stories. So, to all of you don't report this or comment that this is a duplicate. I apologize once again and I promise I'll do my best not to let this happen again.

I hope you'll continue to read my stories,

Haruka Oujo


	6. Important Announcement

I'm getting along in life and have decided to delete all my stories. I know this is gonna make some people mad, but this is for the best. I'm deleting these stories because I can't remember my plot lines or what I was going for in them. I also can't stand the... mediocrity of my work. Lastly though, I feel bad for keeping these up for so long and getting so many people to like them even though I don't update. That's unfair to you guys. Now, after I delete I will put more stories up. The new stories WILL be updated. I will give you my personal guarantee that they will. Anyways, **everything will be deleted and new things will come up by the end of April**. So, if you want me to consider a story with a similar plot then then tell me in a review before the story is deleted. I might post new stories before then. As of now, I will post story titles on my profile, they will not all be Ouran stories. However, I can tell you that if I write one, it will most likely be a HikaruxOC fic.

Review with any questions. P.S. I apologize to the people that get this ten times because they author alerted me.


End file.
